I can't make it
by Shadow- Reaver Squadron leader
Summary: My first Songfic. Sonic takes center stage in this one, Robotnik's latest assault has left him in a sorry state, his heart and soul goes into this song. Sonic x Amy, Knuckles x Shade


**I do not own Sonic or any of his buddies. They are copy written to Sega**

**I do not own M4 Part 2. That is copy written to Faunts. Licensed for use to Bioware for their game Mass Effect.**

Shadow took the stage much to the delight of the roaring crowd. He had a microphone attached to his head and was waving walking up to M. Shadows, vocalist of Avenged Sevenfold and shook his hand, before they left the stage.

"How was that last performance?" he asked the crowd to hear a roar back. Waving his hands a little to settle down he began speaking again "unfortunately, our next band Faunts could not make it, but not to worry! We have a replacement! As cover for the band made even more famous by their song being in Bioware's Mass Effect, is Mobius' very own... Sonic Underground!"

A round of cheers went up as the trio of Sonic, Manic, Sonia, as well as Tails playing bass took the stage. "Alright, everyone knows their parts right?" he whispered away from the mic, getting affirmative nods from all present. Steeling himself for the song ahead, the tap of his foot indicated for Manic to begin, which soon was joined by Sonic a couple seconds in.

"_I... Have wondered about you, where will you be, when this is through._

_If all, if all goes as planned, will you redeem... My life again? My life again."_

**~Flashback~**

"Amy! Wait up!" Sonic called running after the leaving pink hedgehog.

"What's up?" she asked, her back turned to him... She had a beautiful black dress on, and the sounds of a party were carried on the wind towards the two who were well distanced down the beach from it.

"Why are you leaving? We just started the reception." Sonic asked referring to the party going on behind them, with both Knuckles and Shade taking center stage.

"I... I have something I have to do..." came her excuse, and sonic grabbed her arm, gently, before she could take off

"Your hiding something." He replied, just before it finally started to dawn on him, and he let go of her arm, turning and cursing himself, before turning back "Listen, Amy. There is nothing going on."

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked "when you clearly showed me otherwise."

Sonic was at a slight loss for words, and he wrapped his arms around the pink hedgehog, holding her close to him "Amy, there isn't anything going on." he reiterated, as he felt a couple tears hit his arm, before he turned her around "Let me prove it to you." and he closed the distance between them, kissing her, which she returned after a couple shocked seconds.

"_Fire the fields the weed is sown,_ _Water down your empty soul.  
><em>

_Wake the sea of silent hope, Water down your empty soul."_

__**~Flashback~**

The two hedgehogs, both blue and pink were resting together on Sonic's porch over-looking the sea. It has been a year since that day on the beach, and the happy couple of Knuckles and Shade were expecting their first child. Upon not agreeing with each other on what the gender would be they decided to get two separate gifts, Sonic, thinking it was a girl, got the baby a bear. Amy on the other hand gotten the baby a set of gloves, like it's father's.

"So, now that the wrapping is done, we have, officially, nothing to do." the blue blur gave with a sigh

"Sonic, we live on a beach." came Amy's annoyed response.

"That's why you always look gorgeous when standing out here..." Sonic smiled lifting her up and running the entire way to the water's edge standing with her wedding style in his arms, the water lapping at his bare feet

"You know... I didn't grab my bathing suit..."

"Who said you needed one?"_  
><em>

"_Fight your foes you're on your own. Holy war is on the phone,  
><em>

_Asking to please stay on hold. The bleeding loss of blood runs cold,"_

**~Flashback~**

Sonic stood on the beach staring out into the sea, a picture of Amy in his hand... Her trademark hammer was resting on the wall in his home, their home... He took off down the sands, drops being left behind from the corners of his eyes. As he held the picture close to his chest, right over his heart... night was falling... and soon, the sad blue blur was replaced by a howling, angry werehog which launched off towards Dr. Robotnik's fortress, tearing through robots and machines alike just to get it's claws around the good doctor's throat. To bring about the end of the doctor which sought to end his love's life...

In the end... The good doctor wasn't there.

"_And I need you to recover... Because I can't make it on my own_

_And I need you to recover... 'Cause I can't make it on my own!"_

"_I... have wondered about you... where will you be? When this is through..."_

_If all... if all goes as planed... will you redeem, my life again..._

_I... have wondered about you. Where will you be? When this is through._

_If all... if all goes as planned... Will you redeem? My life again... My life again..."_

"_And I need you to recover! because I can't make it on my own!_

_And I need you to recover, because I can't make it on my own!_

_I need you to recover, because I can't make it on my own!_

_I need you to recover because I can't make it on my own! On my own! On my own! On my own..._

The group continued the song well into it's eight minute mark... their solo's and harmony emanating throughstage, and out into the crowd, who had candles, cell phones, whatever light they could raised and waving to the song.

When they finished to the roar of approval from the crowd, Shadow came out, applauded them, and shook Sonic's hand, muting his mike for a second to whisper something in Sonic's ear, to which the blue blur nodded and walked backstage before dropping his guitar and zooming as fast as his super-sonic legs would take him to the hospital, where he quickly checked in and headed up to the Bio-hazard wing, where the victims of the recent biological attack by Dr. Robotnik stayed. He wasted no time in getting to Amy's room, and stared past the glass to the pink form nestled in the bed, her doctor finishing and leaving the room, to consult with the concerned hedgehog.

"Mr. Sonic."

"Please tell me you have good news!" he pleaded, holding onto the doctor's coat. His eyes lit up when the doctor clapped him on the back

"The fever broke while you finishing up the song, we had the T.V. in the room on in-case something would get through to her. A couple more days, and she'll be cured... Mrs. Rose will make a full recovery." Sonic fell to the floor, tears of joy flowing from his eyes "We're making arrangements to move her to a regular room, and we project she will be conscious tomorrow morning, There's a hotel next door, or I could have a bed wheeled to her room if you want, but I think I know your choice already. Head to 223, we'll be seeing you there."


End file.
